Draw
by danii shadow
Summary: "la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado y saber que nunca lo podras tener"
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA AMIGOOOOS CREE UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE! Dejen reviews y lo más importante... ¡nah! ¿Qué más importante que los reviews? Leaaannn.**

Capitulo 1: si tan solo pudiera decirte hola

Sentada frente a la pared de su nueva habitación se hallaba aquella dulce y joven conejita de 5 años. Estaba aburrida, no podía jugar con su madre pues estaba ocupada con la mudanza, miró hacia la ventana unas cortinas hondeaban y mas allá veía el sol brillante y el prado verdoso pero si no podía jugar con nadie ¿de qué serviría salir afuera? Volteó de nuevo frente a la pared blanca, se recostó en su brazo derecho y sintió algo duró en la palma de la mano: un lápiz, se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a esbozar en la pared un dibujo de un zorrito de dos colas al que puso por nombre Tails, en ese momento nací yo.

-Tails...hola...Tails- saludó con su pequeña manito, la miré sin cambiar la postura en la que fui dibujado, por alguna razón no quise hacerlo, la seguí mirando cómo me sonreía, orgullosa de su obra. Se levantó y corrió hasta su madre en la cocina.

-¡Mami¡ ¡Mami¡ ¡ven por favor¡- cuando salió de la habitación me moví y comencé a analizar mi cuerpo estaba hecho de tímidos trazos y mi color era blanco como la pared, moví un dedo luego el otro hasta mover mi mano, mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo se me hacia extraño ser un dibujo, recosté mis manos de la pared e intenté extenderla pero parece que mi límite era aquel muro de piedra blanco y de allí no saldría.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Porqué estas tan apurada?- en cuanto escuché a su mamá entrar volví a mi posición original y miré decaído la expresión de horror de su rostro al verme.

-¿Cream, no te he dicho qué no rayes la pared?- le gritó su madre a regañadientes.

-¡no lo borres mami!- le rogó aquella conejita. Su madre se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar la lata de pintura para borrarme.

-¡no mamiii! ¡No lo borres! Es mi amigo...- insistió en llantos, su madre desistió en cuanto escuchó la palabra "amigo" ya que Cream no había sido capaz de hacer amigos en toda su vida, no por timidez ni nada parecido es que ella buscaba un amigo...diferente, pero todos en su escuela eran iguales: luego de preguntar su nombre y jugar un rato con la pelota se olvidaban de ella e iban con otros niños a jugar dejándola sentada en un banco sola. Por esta razón Cream decidió crearme, era una forma de tener amigos y no volver a sentirse sola.

Su madre suspiró y olvidó el asunto, abandonó la habitación dejándola conmigo. La conejita caminó hacia mí se limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió.

-te salvé- me dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

Así fue como nací, un pequeño desacuerdo de su madre se volvió un aliento para su hija y para mí, porque desde ese momento cada vez que ella se iba todos los días a la escuela yo me quedaba en su habitación y caminaba por la pared de un lado a otro viendo el espacio donde descansaba mi amiga y la cuna donde me dio la vida.

Aprovechaba cuando la madre, al parecer de nombre Vainilla, venía a recoger los juguetes tirados y dejaba la puerta abierta para salir y ver la casa entera, ver las habitaciones ¡e incluso ver qué había dentro de los muebles huecos! Cuando notaba que Vainilla rondaba por allí corría, me escondía y luego continuaba mirando las cosas sin motivo alguno, solo era... para conocer el lugar donde pasaría el resto de mi vida antes de que Cream creciera y decidiera borrarme o hasta que se volvieran a mudar y los nuevos dueños desagradaran mi existencia y terminaran acabando conmigo en una mano de pintura.

Mi vida como dibujo no era muy alentadora, no tenía nada qué hacer y en 3 días ya conocía la casa de extremo a extremo. Claro que había muchas cosas que aún no había hecho, como hablarle a Cream, por ejemplo.

Me gustaba observarla mientras ella jugaba en su habitación, aunque sola sus peluches le hacía una buena compañía, una mejor de la que yo podría ofrecerle. Cada vez que lloraba tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero una pared nos separaba. Como leí "la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado y saber que nunca la podrás tener" una frase que atormentaba mi mente cada vez que pensaba en mi dulce Cream y lo mucho que lamentaba haber nacido como un dibujo y no como una persona real, alguien con quien ella pudiera jugar y contar con que siempre estaría a su lado, sin dejarla jamás.

Cierta tarde estaba sentado sin nada que hacer viendo por la ventana un pajarito posado en el marco dando brinquitos de un lado a otro al parecer buscando algo de comer, en ese preciso instante sentí en la barriga un extraño rasguñito seco acompañado de varios rugidos, creo que por primera vez sentía hambre pero poniéndome a pensar ¿Cómo podría comer? Me llegó una idea a la cabeza, Cream podría dibujarme algo de comer, no era mala idea solo tenía que esperar a que llegara, pero tendría que enfrentarme al hecho de que para pedirle comida tendría que atreverme a hablarle algo que me negué a hacer por miedo de que no le cayera bien y se decidiera por borrarme, pero viéndolo de otro modo si no comía algo corría el riesgo de morir de hambre así que decidido esperé que llegara.

-¡buaaaaaa!- oí un llanto y me acerqué a la puerta para ver, Cream lloraba y su madre no podía calmarla, corrió hasta la habitación sin notarme en el marco de la puerta yo me quité para que no me lastimara al cerrarla. Volví a mi lugar y no me molesté en poner mi típica postura puesto que se había tapado la cara con sus manos.

Ahora sí, este es el momento ideal, tengo que hablar este es el momento ¡hazlo ya!

-Em... ¿por qué lloras?- me atreví a decir, aunque la timidez tenía apoderada una parte de mí y me obligó a decirlo en voz baja, aunque lo suficiente para que oyera. Quitó una mano y se levantó confundida.

-por aquí- meneé las manos para que pudiera localizarme.

-¿Tails?- se acercó y colocó sus manos en la pared -¿tu dijiste eso?-

-si- dio un brinco hacia atrás y se tapó la boca del susto, pero luego se calmó, volvió a acercarse pero con una gran sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¡Tails! ¡Puedes hablar!- saltaba de alegría.

-¡sí! ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Por cierto ¿por qué llorabas?- recosté mis manos de la pared. Me estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo recordado al ver en su cara de nuevo el dolor y la tristeza, se sentó en la cama y sacó de su bolso un osito de peluche todo roto, el botón que hacía de ojo lo tenía colgando, la boca la tenía descocida, además el algodón se le estaba saliendo por el cuello, creo que sé que sucedió...

-Sally Acorn, una niña mayor que yo se enojó conmigo porque defendí a otro niño al que estaba molestando, tomó mi peluche lo rompió y lo pisó, y luego se fue riendo ¡ahora está todo destruido!- sollozó.

-mmmm...¡ya sé! ¿Podrías dibujarme un lápiz, por favor?- ella asintió y dibujó un lápiz poco más pequeño que mi estatura, la cual era de unos 20 cm. Le pedí que se tapara los ojos y cuando le dije que ya podía abrirlos su rostro se tornó de una alegría indescriptible al ver el osito de peluche con un lazo de corbatín y una frase en la barriga que decía "te quiero" igual al real.

-¡qué bonito! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias te quiero mucho Tails eres el mejor amigo que jamás tendré!- el corazón me dio un vuelco, sentí que mil mariposas volaban a mi alrededor, sentí que flotaba, sentí que ese momento, esa sonrisa, esa alegría que ella me entregó era el inicio de una dulce vida juntos, donde los juegos y las risas no faltarían, ese día para mí fue el mejor y espero que haya más días como ese y mejores.

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews y recuerden ELMO SABE DONDE VIVEEEESSS 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa ¡DEBO DECIR QUE ESTAN PICHIRRES (egoístas) CON LOS REVIEWS! Si quieren algo en específico en la historia pídanmelo o háganme un inbox, ya que... Disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

Capitulo 2: sería feliz, aunque...

Hola, yo soy Tails, un dibujo creado por mi dulce conejita Cream, yo anhelaba con que supiera que tengo vida y que además de eso me aceptara. Ayer llegó triste porque su osito de peluche fue destruido por una chica malvada en su colegio y aunque verla triste fue un golpe muy duro para mi corazón valió la pena ver su sonrisa cuando le dibujé un osito igual al real. tiene una sonrisa hermosa, quiero que sepa lo mucho que la quiero, lo que me hace sentir verla, quiero que sepa que si puedo hacer algo por su felicidad que esté segura de que llegaré hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que nunca más se vuelva a sentir sola, quiero ser su amigo, quiero ser su compañero, quiero ser una persona importante en su vida y no dejarla, pero por mucho que desee eso no puedo ni tomarla de la mano por que estoy eternamente atado a la fría pared blanca sobre la que reposaron sus manitas al crearme.

He estado pensando mucho sobre lo que siento por Cream, de verdad siento algo muy fuerte por ella, deseo estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, siento como si mi mundo girara en torno a esa tierna conejita de ojos cristalinos, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo.

-(quizá lo que siento por ella es...)- pensé antes de dibujar un corazón frente a mí el cual en unos segundos tomó vida y comenzó a latir como uno real.

-(¿podría ser?)- me pregunté. Es demasiado triste amar a una persona que está al otro lado de ti y que no importa cuantas vueltas y caminatas des, jamás hallarás una salida que te conecte a su mundo. ¿Cuántas veces se ha visto esto? Romeo y Julieta se amaban y a pesar de que su amor no pudo ser en la muerte pudieron consumir sus mutuos sentimientos, yo soy solo un dibujo, si ella muere estaré más lejos que cuando esto comenzó ya que si yo muero, no sé qué pasaría pero estoy seguro que cualquier cosa menos estar con ella.

-Tails...- me llamó Cream. Ambos estábamos sentados frente a la pared que dividía nuestros pensamientos. Sin decir nada intercambiábamos miradas resbalosas cuyos mensajes llegaban rápidamente a la mente del otro.

-¿mm?- volteé hacia ella.

-¿quieres jugar afuera?- esa pregunta me dejó pensando un rato ¿Cómo pretendía que "jugáramos" teniendo una gran separación obviamente ineludible?

-¿pero cómo...?-

- si puedes caminar alrededor de la misma pared ¿no crees que pudiera ser posible que continuaras si yo abro la ventana?- se levantó alegre. No era una mala idea... abriendo la puerta yo podría pasar a la pared exterior como lo hice con el resto de la casa. Sonreí abiertamente aprobando su idea, sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió a abrir la ventana haciendo un poquito de fuerza, yo le ayudé a subirla por la parte de la ventana que estaba pegada a la pared.

-tu sal, yo lo haré por la puerta de enfrente- saltando abandonó la habitación. Con nerviosismo coloqué un pie fuera de la habitación y asomé la cabeza, el mundo exterior parecía una danza de luz, colores y aromas, cosa que no había visto jamás a tal grado de belleza. El viento movía mis colas con suavidad, aunque al principio me asusté luego lo disfruté ¡era realmente un sentimiento de libertad que nunca había probado! Todo era tan relajante... no sabría expresar lo que es estar cuerdo cuando disfrutas esto por primera vez.

-¿a que es un escenario precioso? Este es mi sitio favorito de toda la casa, el campo se extiende hasta el horizonte y parece no acabar- me señaló Cream una línea que dividía el cielo de la tierra.

-¿eso se llama horizonte?- pregunté con inocencia.

-sí, tontito- dijo tocando mi nariz -me lo enseñaron en la clase de arte-

-¿qué es eso?- me senté cruzando mis piernas.

-¿el arte? No sé muy bien qué es o qué significa pero lo hacemos para expresar nuestros sentimientos. Sentimientos de tristeza, alegría o... soledad...- se sentó a la vez que bajó la mirada.

-¿alguna vez te has sentido sola?- pregunté. Yo sabía la respuesta pero quería que me hablara de ello.

-muchas veces. Estoy sola en la escuela, nadie quiere sentarse conmigo a la hora de desayunar y siempre quedo sola cuando la maestra pide que hagamos parejas para un juego o una tarea. Dime, Tails ¿tú te has sentido solo?-

-siempre estoy solo en la casa, la única compañía que tengo eres tú y eso que nada más puedo verte en las tardes o los fines de semana. ¿Tú me dibujaste porque sentías soledad?-

-sí -dijo mirando hacia el cielo como anhelando algo -quería un amigo, aunque fuera dibujado quería sentir que tenía a alguien ahí, en el mismo lugar esperándome y que nunca me dejara. Los dibujos siempre están donde se les deja, mirándote, sin irse jamás-

-ya... si quieres jamás me iré, estaré esperándote todos los días por el resto de mi vida, si necesitas algo de mí aun si es solo una palabra de aliento yo estaré ahí, yo quiero ser el que la diga para ti, Cream- dije recostándome a la pared en torno a su mano, como si la estuviera acariciando.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-la soledad es un sentimiento muy cruel, que nos hace sentir mal y nos envenena el alma. Dos personas no pueden sentir soledad porque se tienen el uno al otro, no importa si son diferentes totalmente pues eso es lo divertido de estar con otra persona: escuchar lo que tiene que decir, porque si tú puedes decir lo mismo no tiene nada de diferente que estar solo-

Bajé mi cabeza y sentí que mis pensamientos no estaban llegando hacia ella como quería así que tomé mi lápiz y dibujé una gran sonrisa ya que entendí que los dibujos expresan mejor los sentimientos que las palabras mismas. Volteó y sin pensarlo dos veces dibujó una sonrisa tímida junto a la mía.

-no tienes por qué sentirte sola... me tienes a mí- intenté animarla. Cream bajó la mirada pensativa y un poco más allá de nuestros dibujos, bosquejó una imagen de nosotros tomados de la mano, sonreí luego ella dibujó una imagen de nosotros intentando tomar nuestras manos pero una línea que nos separaba nos lo hacía imposible. Con ello entendí que al igual que yo ella deseaba que ese muro entre nosotros desapareciera y pudiéramos estar juntos.

-yo también quiero estar contigo, pero más allá de esta casa yo no puedo ir, me quedaré aquí mientras que tú creces y te olvidas de mí...- le dije decaído. Ella asintió, sabía que lo que decía no era mentira.

-pero... yo no quiero olvidarme de ti, Tails. Quiero que seas mi amigo por siempre y jamás te dejaré- sonreí con unas cuantas lágrimas en mi mejilla.

-Tails, dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, si seguimos dándole vueltas al asunto terminaremos poniéndonos peor ¿porqué no hacemos algo divertido? ¿Qué te parece un helado?- se levantó y sonrió, noté que su sonrisa era forzada, ella no se sentía bien sabiendo que éramos tan distintos como el aire y la tierra y que lo único que nos alejaba el uno del otro era esta triste y desolada pared.

-¿qué es un helado?- pregunté.

-es... es... bueno... es un dulce...frío... hecho con leche y distintos sabores...eh, bueno mejor te lo enseño- corrió hasta su cuarto y regresó con una pequeña caja de colores, sacó un color negro con el que dibujó un cono a cuadros y una bola en la copa. Sin decir nada la seguí observando como con otros colores les agregaba (al parecer) sabores.

-ahora si ya está ¡pruébalo!- dijo apartándose como dándome permiso. Lo agarré con mis dos manos y lo miré dándole vueltas un poco.

-vamos ¡no seas tímido!- me alentó. Yo mordí un lado de la bola rosa y me llevé la mano a la muela inmediatamente.

-no, Tails. Un helado no se muerde eso hará que se te congelen los dientes, tienes que lamerlo- dijo lamiendo un cono de suposición. Tomando su ejemplo lo lamí por arriba entonces noté que el helado me mojó los zapatos.

-lámelo mejor por los lados, así evitarás que gotee- lo lamí por los lados y en un buen rato el helado se había acabado y solo quedaba la galleta del cono.

-ahora puedes comerte el cono, pero eso sí no muerdas la punta, eso déjala para el final porque si la muerdes primero el poquito de helado que quede se saldrá y te manchará también. Luego de terminarme totalmente mi helado me chupé los dedos y mirando simultáneamente a Cream comenzó a reír.

-jajajaja-

-¡¿qué pasa? ¡¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó sin entender.

-jajaja es que... ¡no imaginé que hubiera tantas reglas para comerse un helado! Jajaja- continué riendo pero acompañado de la de ella.

-jajaja tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta jajaja aaay- se limpió las lágrimas de la risa -hacía tanto que no reía así-

-¿es qué... no ríes a menudo?-

-pues no- bajó la mirada pero sin perder la sonrisa -no tengo amigos, por lo que solo nadie es capaz de reírse-

-ya veo, si yo pudiera estar contigo te haría cosquillas todo el tiempo y así podría verte sonreír siempre- le dije evadiendo su mirada, me daba un poco de pena. Sonrió.

-Tails... no te olvidarás de mí jamás ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, Cream tu siempre estarás en mi corazón aunque tú me olvides a mí yo no dejaré que tu esencia se borre de mi memoria, siempre estarás conmigo y yo contigo- Cream sonrió ruborizada, me dibujé a mi mismo posando un beso sobre sus mejillas. Ella se mordió dudosa la comisura de la boca, se acercó hacia mí y me besó justo en los labios. Yo me quedé paralizado un rato, me ruboricé como nunca me había pasado y le sonreí tímidamente haciéndole saber que me gustó.

-te quiero Tails... No me dejes jamás- dijo mientras intentaba hacer como que me abrazaba con la pared.

-mientras que me necesites... yo... nunca me iré- recosté mi cabeza junto a la suya y cerré los ojos.

**Adiós amigos, espero les haya parecido tierno. Nos veremos en el próximo capi: "... a veces desearía no haber existido". Espero con ANCIAS sus motivadores reviews, por favorrrr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo con otro capítulo de Draw espero disfruten y dejen reviews.**

Capitulo 3: ...a veces desearía no haber nacido

He estado pensando mucho tiempo en cómo sería mi vida sin mí adorada Cream, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto llegué a la conclusión de que... no estaría vivo, no solo por el hecho de que estar con ella y solo con ella es lo que me hace sentir con vida también porque ella fue la me hizo conocer el mundo gracias al pequeño lápiz y una pared en blanco quienes le dieron la idea de crearme.

Me siento mal cuando pienso las circunstancias en las que recibí vida, Cream sola y sin amigos con quienes compartir su juventud pensar en que la mente de mi conejita color crema estaba cegada por el dolor de la melancolía cuando apoyó sus manos en el frío muro para dibujarme, lo que me hace pensar que mi nacimiento fue solo un reflejo de su alma atormentada por las risas de aquellos niños que nunca prestaron su amistad a aquella pequeña sentada solitaria en un banco del parque al que solía ir aunque sea solo para ver a otros niños jugando y tratar de fingir que sonreían solo por ella.

Analizando la iluminada habitación sabía que lo que ella tenía yo jamás podría tocarlo ni saber con exactitud de que objeto se trataba debido a mi reducido conocimiento del mundo que como el aparador de una tienda cara solo podría saborearlo con los ojos. Pero tenía una idea de cómo podría vivir su vida sin estar en el mismo lugar de ella...

Tomé el lápiz que me dibujó Cream e intenté esbozar un libro sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, en la tapa se podía leer "sonetos de Pablo Neruda" intenté imitar el tipo de letra y me quedó bastante convincente, cuando terminé el dibujo comenzó a ponerse sólido hasta el punto de convertirse en algo real, que se pueda cargar y abrir.

Comencé a ojear las páginas y me di cuenta que se trataba de hermosos poemas por lo que no tuve cuidado en que página caía solo me detenía en páginas al azar y leía hubo uno en especial que atrajo mi atención y me pareció el más bello y profundo de todos, al parecer se llamaba soneto xciii decía así:

"Si alguna vez tu pecho se detiene,  
>si algo deja de andar ardiendo por tus venas,<br>si tu voz en tu boca se va sin ser palabra,  
>si tus manos se olvidan de volar y se duermen,<p>

Matilde, amor, deja tus labios entreabiertos  
>porque ese último beso debe durar conmigo,<br>debe quedar inmóvil para siempre en tu boca  
>para que así también me acompañe en mi muerte.<p>

Me moriré besando tu loca boca fría,  
>abrazando el racimo perdido de tu cuerpo,<br>y buscando la luz de tus ojos cerrados.

Y así cuando la tierra reciba nuestro abrazo

iremos confundidos en una sola muerte  
>a vivir para siempre la eternidad de un beso"<p>

Este me resultaba peculiar, de cierto modo me parecía una burla a la situación que atormentaba mi mente ya que Cream y yo no podemos morir juntos y mucho menos en un abrazo además nuestras muertes jamás podrán ir confundidas para vivir en una eternidad pues mi alma y la de Cream eran totalmente distintas, una alma artificial y atrapada anhelando la libertad y la aceptación del amor nunca podría ser igual a un alma tan frágil, inocente y melancólica anhelando amistad como la de Cream. A pesar de ello el soneto no era una burla directa ni con intenciones de dañarme, por supuesto, pero me resultaba un sueño imposible y un deseo inalcanzable.

Como un pequeño cristal era transparente y bello la imagen que tenía sobre la libertad, los pequeños copos de nieve en invierno eran como un candelabro de cristal que al ser movido sonaban pequeñas campanitas que provocaban un profundo sueño en quien lo escuchara, y la arena de la refrescante playa en verano o las preciosas hojas rojizas y el suave viento en otoño o... como la sonrisa de mi dulce conejita de mejillas rojas, unas hermosas flores coloreando los pequeños y humildes pueblitos.

Caminé por la pared y observé los 3 en línea que jugábamos Cream cuando estábamos aburridos, aun permanecían dibujados en la pared como un recuerdo de nuestra feliz y pequeña amistad compartida.

Pasé al otro lado de la ventana y dibujé una silla sobre la que me senté a leer mientras esperaba que Cream regresara de su colegio.

-¡hola mami! ¡Ya llegué!- me levanté emocionado y corrí hasta la cocina que era lo primero en lo que se entraba cuando habrías la puerta principal.

-hola... ¡hey! ¿Y esta niña? ¿Es amiguita tuya?- preguntó Vainilla agachándose hacia la panda rosa que al parecer era una amiga que Cream conoció en la escuela. Sentía un pequeño nudo en el estómago, aunque me sentía feliz por Cream al haber conseguido una amiguita y me ponía contento pensar que era por mi aliento y apoyo por el que se pudo animar a conseguir una amiga, pero algo había con esa pandita que me resultaba extraño...

Cream asintió, Vainilla sonrió y se levantó.

-¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?-

-Coraline, gusto en conocerla-

-mami... si no te importa, nos iremos a mi habitación un rato-

-¿van a jugar?-

-emm... sí-

-bien, diviértanse- corrí hasta el cuarto en el lugar de siempre y adopté mi habitual postura frente a los que no deseo que sepan que estoy vivo.

Atento observé a las niñas mientras cerraban la puerta.

-bien, idiota ya que estamos aquí hablemos de tu castigo...- le dijo desafiante aquella panda.

-mmm...- gimió Cream algo asustada ¡sabía que había algo mal con esa niña!

-¡nada de "mmm"! ¡Sabes que lo que hiciste y te va a costar caro!-

-¡tienes que entender! ¡Yo no quería...!- intentó excusarse Cream.

-¡silencio! ¡Aun así lo hiciste! ¡Y sabes que me las vas a pagar!- fuera lo que fuera sabía que lo que hizo Cream no fue en motivos de maldad ya que ella es una buena chica y el no tener mucha relación con los demás niños no tendría razón para tener resentimientos contra alguien y hacerle daño a propósito, siento que esta niña pelea por algún malentendido.

-pero... el se me acercó...-

-¡grrr! ¡Eres una cosa despreciable! ¡Me robas el novio y encima me crees una mentirosa!-

-#snif# entiende yo estaba sentada en mi asiento de siempre cuando él llegó y se puso a hablar conmigo #snif# ¡yo no hice nada malo!-

-¡pues sí, si lo hiciste! ¡Ahora no para de hablar de "tu linda sonrisa" y "tus suaves orejas"! ¡Niégalo una vez más y...!- le advirtió.

-#gime# p-pero... yo no...-

-¡te lo advertí!- la niña desquiciada tomó la lámpara, le sacó la tela y la intentó golpear pero Cream la esquivó y la lámpara terminó rompiendo parte de la madera de la cama. No pude contenerme y le lancé un grito.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡¿QUIERES MATARLA?- le grité, tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzarle puñetazos hasta que sangrara por haber intentado lastimar a mi inocente Cream.

-¡AAHHH! ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?- gritó asustada la panda.

-¡YO! ¡LA IDIOTA ERES TÚ! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO GOLPEAS A TU NOVIO POR SERTE INFIEL? ¡CREAM NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS UNA TONTA Y PATÉTICA MANDONA!- le grité golpeando la pared. La panda al notar que era yo quien hablaba se alejó de un salto y soltó la lámpara, Cream la cogió rápidamente y la puso frente a la panda en posición de pelea.

-¡ESTAN LOCOS! ¡TODOS AQUÍ ESTÁN LOCOS!- gritó asustada de Cream y de mí.

-¡sal ya de mi casa! ¡No voy a tolerar que me trates como te dé la gana! ¡Ya no voy a soportar tu detestable voz diciéndome qué hacer!- le enfrentó Cream, la chica salió corriendo asustada.

-Cream... ¿estás bien?- le pregunté preocupado de que la tonta aquella le hubiera hecho algún daño.

-sí...estoy bien... tranquilo-

-esa niña... ¿te molestaba?-

-es familia de Sally Acorn, esas chicas me detestan y siempre me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero solo por gusto...-

-pero Cream, no te dejes tratar así, estas chicas no se merecen el amor y la amistad de la que estas llena- Cream sonrió complacida

-gracias...- se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi pequeño cuerpo con sus suaves manos y lo miraba como si dijera "falta algo"

-Tails...-

-¿mm?-

-¿sabes que no tienes que te haría más adorable? Color-

-¿color?-

-sí- Cream corrió hasta su closet y sacó su caja de colores y se sentó frente a mí como pensando en cómo me iba a colorear.

-¡ya sé! Pintaré tu cuerpo de el color que más te va ¡amarillo!-

-¿porqué amarillo?-

-porque el amarillo es el color de la alegría, alegría es lo que tú me das cuando me hablas, cuando ríes y cuando juegas conmigo...- dijo ruborizada, lo cual me hizo sonreír también ya que aquello quería decir que ella sentía algo parecido a lo que yo sentía.

-y tus ojos los pondré azules, es uno de los colores más hermosos de ojos y... bueno... dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y quiero que tu alma sea preciosa...-

-Cream...que...bonito- dije con ternura.

-listo, estas muy guapo ahora- sonreí.

-tú también eres guapa- se sonrojó.

-deseo estar junto a ti...- dijo con anhelo

-yo también... si tan solo... hubiera nacido como un zorro real... pudiera abrazarte y quererte...tanto como lo deseo-

-Tails... siempre estarás conmigo... incluso en mis sueños, jamás te alejarás de mí. Donde sea que esté tu recuerdo no morirá y no pasará un día de mi vida en que no piense en ti... te quiero Tails- me abrazó, sonreí

-yo... yo te amo Cream...- Cream sonrió sorprendida y le salieron lágrimas, pero de felicidad lo que me hizo sentir que aunque esté lejos de Cream nuestro amor no dejará de existir...

**Adiós (chaaale que no se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir) bien dejen ideas, reviews, inbox y eso y no lo olviden *Elmo sabe dónde vives y si dejas de leerme irá a por ti* 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, siento haberme tardado tanto pero es que me estoy mudando y buen tengo que ir de un lugar a otro sin parar, este es mi descanso y lo aprovechare para escribir un rato.**

Capitulo 4: mi muerte...

Pequeña Cream, dulce conejita de mejillas rosadas aquella inocente niña cuya voz me produce cosquillas, como desearía decirte cuanto te amo, amo tus ojos, tus orejitas, tu lindo vestidito y tu sonrisa picarona, amo todo de ti pues tu ser entero despide alegría y amor.

Yo, un triste y débil dibujo cuyo único motivo de vida es la esperanza de un día unir su alma a la de la bella criatura que lo creó. La presencia de la pequeña me supone una tortura ya que vivo junto a ella pero moriremos eternamente distanciados y no puedo decirle lo mucho que mi alma anhela la suya, un alma viva y libre pero...melancólica...

De algún modo tenía que decirle que la amaba...aún si eso implicara poner en juego algo tan frágil como sus sentimientos, así que estaba dispuesto a hacerle un poema, de seguro le llegaría mi mensaje como tanto lo he querido.

Recree en dibujo un diccionario que Cream tenía en la mesa donde colocaba sus libros y cuadernos de la escuela y ayudado con el libro de sonetos me inventé frases y lindos párrafos que demostraban que mi amor era más sólido que mi propio cuerpo:

"sentada junto a un frío y triste muro tus ojos cristalinos quieren decirme algo mientras que gritando pidiendo ayuda contra la soledad que embarga tu ser te abruma en silencio, amor, vida mía, quiero ser el paraguas que acompañe tus días de lluvia, quiero ser el pañuelo que seque tus pequeñas pero imponentes lágrimas, dulce dama cuya sufrida alma porta un vestido sedoso que cubre las noches de melancolía se mía y de nadie más, porque si algún día tengo que morir podré descansar y cerrar poco a poco mis ojos hasta quedarme inmerso en un sueño eterno sobre tu regazo de pétalos. Enterrado en la tierra, sin poderme mover, sufriendo y sin aire tendré una muerte justa, como nací moriré y como amé te estaré esperando hasta que puedas estirar tu brazo hacia mí apretando mi mano y pidiendo mi protección por años y años de soledad compartidas con un frío y triste muro junto a ti"

Luego de alejar lentamente mi lápiz admirando mi obra sonreí satisfecho y doblé cuidadosamente el papel, lo apreté contra mi pecho aguardando la llegada de Cream para dejarle la nota (abierta) correr para esconderme junto a la ventana y ver en secreto su reacción cuando la lea.

Me senté en un banco junto a la entrada principal, viendo el verde pasto y las hojas del gran roble un poco más allá del horizonte, aguardaba a Cream, el suave sonido de la hierba ondeando uniformemente conforme pasaba la brisa comenzó a hacerme bostezar y perder la fuerza en mi cuello lo que hacía que mi cabeza se ladeara y descansara en mi hombro, me estaba quedando dormido.

-esta brisa... me da... Sueño...- dije para mí mismo, en eso reaccioné y levanté mi cabeza decidido -¡no! ¡Tengo que esperar a que llegue Cream! ¡Hoy es un día importante!...- aunque mi mente me lo negaba mi cuerpo estaba cediendo así que lo olvidé y me dormí un rato.

Me desperté con el sonido de risas enérgicas y espontáneas, debía de ser Cream que quizá, tenía ganas de verme así que cogí el banco y corrí a la habitación de Cream, dejé la nota abierta y eché a correr hacia la ventana, me devolví rápidamente para quitarle una arruga al papel y me devolví a esperar a que Cream la viera.

Las risas se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme se acercaba a la habitación sonreí emocionado y cuando Cream entra mi sonrisa de desvanece al ver la razón de porqué reía tanto... junto a ella hay una pequeña criatura celeste volando junto a ella y haciéndole cosquillas.

-jiji ¡Cheese basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!- le dijo entre risas Cream tirándose a la cama envuelta en carcajadas. Fruncí mi ceño un poco triste, por así decirlo, y levanté la cabeza intentando identificar la especie de aquel individuo.

Cream haló a la criaturita, aparentemente de nombre Cheese, hacia la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas también. Ladeé mi cabeza mirando embelesado la escena.

Luego de que dejaron de reír respiraron hondo devolviendo todo el aire de nuevo a su cuerpo Cream sonrió y dijo

-ajaja Cheese que bueno haberte conocido, ¡serás mi mejor amigo!- mi corazón se hundió en dolor en cuanto escuché esta frase, gemí y corrí lejos de allí con lágrimas en mis ojos. Cream me oyó y volteó rápidamente hacia mí me vió correr e intentó seguirme pero se dio cuenta de la nota que había dejado para ella, la leyó detenidamente y luego de terminarla unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, unas lágrimas arrepentidas y adoloridas por haber lastimado el corazón de la persona que al parecer la quería como ella no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera quererla jamás.

-cheese...¿cheeeese?- se acercó Cheese, Cream lo apartó suavemente con la mano

-perdóname Cheese...pero por ahora hay una persona en mi corazón más importante que tú...lo siento...- echó a correr tras mío y me encontró sentado en una esquina resquebrajada de la pared (una parte de mi cuerpo en la esquina y otra afuera) mirando a la nada esperando el momento en que este trozo de piedras se despegara de la pared y dividiera mi cuerpo en dos logrando acabar con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

-TAILS...¡SAL DE ALLÍ! ¡SI ESA PARED SE DESPEGA MORIRÁS!- mi gritó desesperadamente llorando.

-yo...no puedo darte la compañía que te mereces... no puedo ser parte de tu vida si ni siquiera puedo abrazarte... ayúdame a acabar con esto y...todo será olvidado...ayúdame a despegar este trozo de pared...-

-¡¿QUÉ DICES? ¡TAILS NO PIENSO AYUDARTE A MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO...que me dejes...¡no hace falta abrazarte para poder amarte! ¡te amo Tails! no me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara...- cayó al suelo llorando, al ver que sufría tanto decidí alejarme de allí pero... la pared ya había comenzado a despegarse y una parte de mi pierna estaba atorada allí.

-TAILS POR FAVOR...SAL DE ALLÍ...- me suplicó Cream.

-n-no puedo...me atoré...- dije halando de mi pierna... el trozo de pared se despegó un poco más estirando mi cuerpo y haciéndome sufrir.

-AHHHH- grité, Cream asustada intentó ayudarme a pegar el trozo y que yo pudiera salir pero sus manos resbalaron y el pedazo de pared se despegó finalmente...partiendo mi cuerpo en dos...

**Jojojo los dejé con la intriga ):) bueno sigan leyendo y sabrán qué pasará con Cream y Tails...^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Los saludo por última vez en este fanfic "draw" Tails es un dibujo creado por su linda conejita Cream quien segada por la soledad Apoyó en la pared de su habitación su mano y dibujó el inicio de esta preciosa y trágica historia de amor… seguro les encantará el final, disfruten. (por cierto lean con esta canción de fondo "kiss the rain" de yiruma)**

Capitulo 5: …no será hoy.

Cream…. Tan solo el pronunciar de su nombre hace que mi ser entero entre en un total estado de paz… Cream… hace que todo mi cuerpo sienta la dulce fragancia que despiden las flores cuando el sol sale y estas se abren sintiendo en sus pétalos la frescura del rocío...

El mundo a mi alrededor se había vuelto blanco en un destello cegador, cuando levanté mi cabeza mire a los lados y... no había nada... me levanté y me quedé mirando atentamente la nada, de pronto una voz suave y angelical me sobresaltó:

-Tails... sabes porque estás aquí ¿cierto?- decidí dejar de intentar buscar de donde provenía la voz y me puse a escucharla, algo me decía que tenía algo importante que decirme.

-porque...estoy muerto ¿no?...-

-no, me refiero a aquí... en este mundo... ¿sabes a qué has venido?-

-no lo sé exactamente... no tengo nada porque vivir... tan solo soy un dibujo...podría estar muerto en cualquier momento y no me supondría gran diferencia-

-Tail... ¿no recuerdas a qué has venido? ¿Olvidaste todo lo que has pasado? No recuerdas a nadie...ni siquiera a... ¿una conejita?- me llevé una mano a la barbilla e intenté recordar, recabar en mi mente en busca de alguna respuesta.

-una conejita hum... no, no recuerdo a ninguna conejita-

-veo...que has olvidado quién eres...-

-eso no es verdad, mi nombre es Tails, soy un dibujo de un zorro- dije señalando mi cuerpo

-¿pero recuerdas...quién te dibujó?-

-esa conejita que mencionaste...- suspiré -¿fue ella? ¿Ella me creó?- la voz rió asertivamente.

-¿comienzas a recordar?- aunque no podía ver el rostro de aquella melodiosa voz sentí que sonreía humildemente y aliviada por haberme hecho recordar.

-no...-

-ya veo... Tails...camina hacia la puerta- no entendía, no había nada en ese cuarto, nada que pareciera una puerta mucho menos...

caminé hacia adelante y observé una cosa borrosa que se iba volviendo más visible conforme avanzaba, caminé más rápido con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y los ojos entrecerrados. Aminoré el paso hasta detenerme en una última pisada, frente a mi estaba una puerta blanca pero ahora fácilmente distinguible con el entorno, coloqué una mano sobre ella y la bajé lentamente acariciando la madera cuidadosamente tallada, era evidente que pusieron mucho amor en el trabajo cuando la hicieron.

-entra..- insistió con parsimonia la voz di una mirada primero hacia arriba, de donde provenía el eco de la voz, volví a posar mis ojos en la puerta, giré la perilla y del interior de esa puerta salieron despedidos olores que inundaban mi mente haciendo llegar a ella ideas y emociones que en ese momento no sentía.

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté por un momento aquellos olores dulces que traían consigo colores que qué por un segundo pude tocar. También se oía música, sí, hermosa música: harpas, flautas de pan, piezas en piano...

-¿se siente bien cierto?- susurró la voz, yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír. Rió y luego dijo:

-ese sentimiento tan bonito ¿a qué te recuerda?- en ese momento llegó a mi cabeza la imagen de una coneja, más o menos de 6 o 7 años que me sonreía dulcemente, era cálida y confortable mi corazón se sintió acogido, se sintió como si mi alma descansara en un regazo protector. No pude evitar el deseo de sonreír junto con la niña.

-esta... chica... tiene una sonrisa bonita..- dije para mi mismo pero aun consciente de que me oía mi acompañante invisible.

-esa sonrisa te pertenece-

-¿eh?-

-sí, esa sonrisa está dirigida para ti, porque tú la creaste, tú hiciste que sonriera así-

-pero... ni siquiera conozco a esa chica-

-sí la conoces, solo que no te acuerdas... esta niña te dio la vida y tú has hecho lo imposible por devolverle el favor, ella te quiere mucho... a pesar de que tu mente te hacía pensar que para ella no eras nada... cuando tú eras lo único que ella tenía-

Bajé la mirada.. ¿Esa es? ¿La chica que me dibujó? ¿Aquella persona que no sale de mi cabeza? ¿Cuyo nombre no deja de resonar en mi corazón? Quizá si... pero... por alguna razón no me acuerdo aunque me parece familiar.

-¿puedo...hablar con ella?-

-no Tails, necesitas recordarla antes de volverla a ver-

-entonces... ¡ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a recordarla! Si es una persona tan importante para mí quiero recordarla..-

-si eso quieres- la voz se apagó en un eco y frente a mí se alzaron millones de mariposas blancas rodeando mi cuerpo haciéndome cosquillas y poco a poco las mariposas se alejaron de mi para dejarme ver mi nuevo alrededor, estaba pegado a una pared blanca y no podía salir de allí, coloqué mis dos manos sobre ella y observé lo que había más allá de ella.

Era una habitación, una habitación humilde y pacífica, había una cama y una mesita de madera junto a ella sobre la que reposaban varios libros. Vi hacia la izquierda y noté que había una ventana de la que salía la radiante luz solar, me embelesé admirando la luz, y de nuevo la voz se dirigió a mí.

-mira detenidamente la habitación- obedecí y pude notar un osito de peluche cruelmente desgarrado sobre la cama, pero colocado con tanto amor, como si el que lo hubiese puesto ahí quisiera tanto ese osito que no le importa cuán feo sea lo sigue queriendo, y lo colocó sobre la cama recostado de la almohada viéndome directamente a los ojos como si me agradeciera por algo.

-ese osito le pertenece a la niña, cuando otra chica le destruyó el peluche tu le sacaste una sonrisa dibujándole otro, este osito de aquí también quiere mucho a la niña por eso está agradecido de que la hayas hecho feliz de nuevo- a mi mente volvió la imagen de la dulce dueña de mi corazón riendo inocentemente.

-estoy comenzando a entender, esa sonrisa que imagino ¿es la misma de ese momento que dices? Cuando la hice reír... me gusta pensar que fui yo la que la hizo así de feliz-

-también eres quién la acompañó en sus momentos de soledad, lo que era todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas eso?-

De pronto otra imagen vino a mi cabeza, comienzo a pensar que son flashbacks, que sí sucedieron y que vienen a mí para hacerme recordar de nuevo. Esta vez ella estaba sentada frente a la blanca pared sobre la que ahora me recuesto, viéndola melancólicamente luego coge un lápiz y lo apoya en la pared.

-¿qué hace?- le pregunté a la voz.

-solo mira- la niña a trazos torpes y lentos dibujó... mi aspecto, al parecer este fue el momento en el que me creó, ella estaba tan sola y sin un amigo con quién compartir que decidió crearme para que la acompañara.

-estoy comenzando a recordar... ¡todo esto lo recuerdo! Ella no tenía amigos y quería al menos tener un dibujo que siempre estuviera allí para ella ¡eso es!-

-¿aún no recuerdas su nombre?-

-¿porqué... habiendo momentos así que estoy comenzando a recordar... solo te importa que recuerde su nombre?-

-tú solo hazlo, intenta descubrir su nombre-

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré...

Vino a mí un inmenso sentimiento de necesidad, de deseo... se apoderó de mi ser esa extraño pensamiento de que había algo de enmendar.. algo que había dejado sin terminar..y así... el recuerdo surgió...

Levanté rápidamente la mirada hacia mi compañero invisible, noté que de nuevo habíamos vuelto a la habitación blanca.

-¡CREAM! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CREAM?- grité agitado y desesperado.

-así que ya recobraste la memoria... así es... Cream.. es la persona por la que vives y por la que continuarás viviendo...ahora ve, tu linda conejita te espera...tras esa puerta- frente a mí un poco más lejos apareció una puerta blanca, corrí hacia ella y tomé el pomo entre mis manos.

-pero antes de irme... quisiera saber... ¿quién eres?- volteé lentamente. La voz rió humildemente y dijo:

-jiji ¿en serio quieres saber quién soy?-

-sí, es decir, si tengo que volver... quizá no te vuelva a ver...-

-... si eso quieres ...- desde arriba bajó un destello de luz que se hizo más ancho hasta obtener una forma.

-¿vainilla? ¿la mamá de Cream? ¿pero...cómo?-

-Tails, yo siempre supe quién eras y que estabas vivo... cuando quise borrarte algo me dijo que tú eras especial... y que serías aquel que mi hija amara algún día... cuando aquel pedazo de pared te separó te traje hasta aquí ya que habías perdido la memoria y si no recordabas a Cream el lazo de amor que los unía se rompería-

-así que todo este tiempo sabías que estaba vivo...-

-sí, y espero que tu y Cream sean muy felices juntos.. y no te preocupes... nos volveremos a ver- cerró sus ojos y la estela brillante en la que vino rodeó su cuerpo hasta cubrirla por completo y llevársela de nuevo, como un ángel.

Tomé el pomo entre mis manos y lo apreté fuertemente cerré los ojos... estaba listo para volver a mi vida de resignación y amor oculto, aunque habían sido hermosos los momentos en los que estaba con Cream tendría que volver a esa pared que nos separaba, que limitaba nuestro amor en dos mundos distintos... convirtiendo el sufrimiento en tortura..

Giré el pomo, apreté los párpados con fuerza y abrí la puerta..

Un rayo de luz me segó, pero era una luz cálida.. sentí algo suave rozando mis manos y mis piernas... miré.. y noté que..

..Era la grama..

Estaba sentado en la grama del prado de la casa en la que nací.. volteé y a mi lado.. estaba Cream sentada, mirándome preocupada.

-¿sucede algo, Tails?-

Sonreí...

.. y mis ojos se hicieron lágrimas..

.. pero de felicidad..

... tomé de la mano a Cream...

... y la besé...

-te amo... Cream... de verdad te amo.. y no te dejaré jamás- abrí los ojos para ver su tierno rostro ruborizado, volví a sonreir...

..feliz...

...de que todo haya sido solo...

...un sueño..


End file.
